


Perfection

by spoonishLord



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Heathers The Musical - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Crossover, Death, F/M, I have no fuckin idea how to tag things sorry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm actually kinda embarrassed to post this as my first work bc it's just shameless porn really, It seems like it switches to JD once but it's still tate I promise, Lots of it, M/M, Mentioned Blood kink I guess, Sex too but it's pretty vague?, Tate's POV, The whole time, basically., it's very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonishLord/pseuds/spoonishLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comparison between "Perfection" and "Wrong". Spoiler- Both are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

He’d thought she’d been perfect. And she was.  
From the very first moment he saw her, she’d been beautiful. Full lips, soft hair, dark eyes, etcetera. She was the reason he wanted to get better, to be a good person, all for her. For a while it was, in fact, perfect. Beautiful, like her. 

He still remembers the first time he had her- in the, er, biblical? way, of course- and he doubts he’ll ever forget. It really was intense, with her hair spreading out across the pillow like a sandy-colored halo, skin hot, her slim hands pressed over her mouth in an attempt to muffle any moans that would alert her downstairs parents, a few sugar-sweet gasps slipping out despite her efforts. It was sweet, it was slow, it wasn’t messy at all. It was quiet. Kinda nice. Too nice.

Then, of course, it all went to literal hell. She left him- told him to go away, so he did. Not that he minded, after all, with Violet’s parents out of the way, and her… hating him up in her room, he could do whatever he wanted. Yeah. Totally not lonely at all. Murder without bounds, right? Right. 

Thankfully, every stormcloud has to have a silver lining. Or, rather, in this case, every haze of smoke and rubble has its lining of gore. 

That’s what he smelled like, felt like, tasted like- blood and gunpowder with something sweet- like fear coated in cotton candy. That’s what he looked like, flushed face pressed up against the cold floor, ass in the air, mouth open in a strangled moan against the tile as Tate rocked above him. 

He was beautiful, but in a wrong, sick way, different than any way she’d ever been, all long, lean limbs scrabbling for a handhold against the unyielding, slick floor, porcelain-pale skin a gorgeous contrast the the smears of blood streaking his bare back and puddling on the floor from the bodies. Perfect. 

Beautiful like the way the officer’s bodies slumped on the ground after only one shot each. Pitiful bastards, couldn’t even take a shotgun- 

“T-tate, those were good people-” Oh, right, JD. He raised his eyebrows and moved his hips a few times, eliciting a gasping wheeze from the slim body beneath him. 

“Good people? Good people? JD, babe.” He fisted a hand in the other’s black hair and pulled him up to almost eye-level, practically onto his lap, laughing a little at the way he ground their hips together in a rather desperate attempt to gain the previous friction and whimpered weakly at the stinging pressure on his scalp.

“Good people. Is that what you think? Well. Obviously it’s due to your previous position, but you didn’t see, did you? In their eyes. They didn’t understand, they didn’t want to understand. ” Tate practically growled in JD’s ear, forcing his head to stare openly at the broken, blast-riddled, blue-uniformed corpses. He groaned loudly, unrestrainedly, the blood and death turning him on more than he’d readily admit, not caring who or what heard him because goddamn, he didn’t give a fuck who knew anymore, this boy was His through and through. 

“Well- chaos killed the dinosaurs, after all.” JD somehow managed to gasp out, another loud moan accompanied by his back arching deliciously to an almost painful curve. Tate buried his face in his neck and sunk his teeth into the curve of his shoulder, reveling in the pained hiss it earned him. 

“God, I love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo- enjoy this... this AU/Crossover/Thing? I'll probably write more for this AU, I know nothing makes sense in this but take the porn anyway. 
> 
>  


End file.
